Diskussion:Schlacht um Ciutric (9 NSY)
sooooo ... bams ich kanns noch... da hab ich nu den ganzen tag dran gesessen... --Modgamers 00:01, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Puh... 27.000 Zeichen auf einen Streich! Welch ein wertvoller Edit Bild:;-).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 00:04, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) Tja um den Jockeln mal zu zeigen, das man net für jeden "kleinkram" gleich nen UC machen muss... --Modgamers 00:05, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Bild:O.o.gif Moddi zeigt mal wieder wo der Hammer hängt... Kyle 13:57, 19. Dez. 2007 (CET) Frage vom Zamomin Ich hätte mal ne Frage: In dem Abschnitt "Unerwartete Hilfe" findet sich folgende Passage: Nachdem es der Isard der Ciutric Hegemonie gelungen war, die Sonderstaffel bei Distna in eine Falle zu locken, galt diese als vernichtet. Damit ist der Klon von Isard gemeint und nicht Isard selbst, oder? Ist nur so, wenn man das so liest, könnte man meinen, dass Isard ein Titel wäre. Ich musste erst Isard in der Suche eingeben und kam dann irgendwie auf die Lösung... Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:33, 21. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Du hast es erfasst... aber warum fragst du...? Desweitern sollte doch beim weitern lesen des Textes, sowie weiterer Artikel die sich mit diesem Buch befassen, es klarer werden, dass es zwei Isards gibt: eine echte und eine die für die Hegemonie arbeitet, als die Isard der Ciutric Hegemonie. Also ich seh da kein großes Problem. --Modgamers 09:39, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Tschuldigung, dass ich nur mal sicher gehen wollte. Ben hat es mit seiner Überarbeitung auf jeden Fall klarer ausgedrückt...--das Zamomin 21:55, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Korrekturlesen Hey ben... also beim Korrekturlesen hab ich was anderes verstanden.... und den Artikel mehr oder minder umschreiben war es nicht. Also das würd ich schon fast als Inhaltsveränderung sehen und das würde ich nicht so gut finden. Auch wenn du hier toll Deutsch studierst und so... würd ich es besser finden wenn du näher an meienm Text bleibst und keine umformulierungen in jedem Satz veranstallten würdest, da der Artikel auch irgendwie meine Leistung sein soll... sonst bleibt ja kaum noch was übrig. --Modgamers 09:34, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich kann dir versichern, dass ich das nur zum Wohle des Artikels und der Jedipedia mache. Wenn nicht Bedarf bestünde, wären solche Änderungen auch nicht nötig. Außerdem bin ich nicht der einzige, der das so sieht. Freu dich lieber über das Endergebnis. 12:10, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Außerdem wird der Artikel sowieso nicht für immer unbearbeitet bleiben. So ist das bei einer Wiki halt, da musst du dich mit abfinden Moddi^^. Du bist doch außerdem schon lang genug dabei, um zu wissen wie das hier läuft.--Yoda41 Admin 12:14, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Ja eben... und ich war auch in der normalen wikipedia ca. 1 Jahr, dennoch denke ich, dass einige Überarbeitungen nicht mehr als Korrekturlesen durchgehen. Bei sowas gehts ja um Typo und Gramma... aber umformuliereungen sind irgendwo schon konkrete bearbeitungen, womit ich ein Korrektur-UC nichtmehr gewährleistet sehe und dies eher als normales UC ansehe, welches zur Zeit eienr Wahl nicht gestattet ist. Wenn du nun den Artikel komplett umschreibst, dann hätte ich dir auch gleich sagen können, was du schreiben sollst, aber dann währe es dein Artikel. Ich hab mir dabei schon was gedacht, nicht nur mit dem was, sondern auch wie ich es geschrieben hab. Und nur weil Zamomin nun eine kleine Stelle etwas unverständlich fand, würde ich nicht sagen das (plural) andere es auch so sehen. Desweiteren sehe ich das etwas kritisch, dass jmd der die Quelle nicht hat, einen Artikel umformuliert, weil er daduch auch den Inhalt verändern könnte, ohne zuwissen worum es überhaupt geht. Aus diesen Gründen würde ich gerne die Edits rückgängig machen lassen und den Autor (mich) unklare Stellen oder unschön formulierte Stellen verbessern lassen. --Modgamers 13:07, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Nein, abgelehnt. Ich habe das auch bei Bel Iblis Artikeln gemacht und da gab es keine Beschwerden. Ich korrigiere jetzt zu Ende und wenn der Artikel dadurch eine Qualitätssteigerung erfährt, ist mein Ziel erreicht. Der Artikel bleibt weiterhin deine Leistung, da ich die Quellen - wie du richtig bemerkt hast - nicht besitze. 14:22, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Du lässt nun aber die Leute über einen komplett anderen Artikel abstimmen, als der, der zur Wahl aufgestellt wurde. Ich war mit dem Artikel absolut zufrieden und Ani ja ebenfalls, sonst hätten wir nicht pro gestimmt. Wenn jetzt jemand anders kommt, und will ebenfalls seine Stimme dazugeben, findet er einen anderen Artikel vor. Bei Ackbar, Tenel Ka und Garm hast du ja nicht so radikale Veränderungen durchgeführt wie hier im Artikel, sodass ich mit gutem Recht noch behaupten konnte "Ja, das ist meiner." Moddi ist allerdings kein 15-jähriger Realschüler sondern schon ein Student, der meiner Meinung nach eine sprachliche Korrektur nicht nötig hat. Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 14:29, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Eben. Zumal hier keine Typos oder so mehr beseitigt werden (das wurde ja schon dankenswerterweise von Ani und Bel Iblis), werden von dir umvormulierungen vorgenommen. Und somit wird der Inhalt des Artikels verändert (nicht der Ereignisse, hoffentlich). Und das kann meiner meinung nach nicht sein, wenn man hier eine Freie und Gleiche Wahl abhalten möchte. Es kann doch nicht sein, das der Inhalt eines Gegenstandes über den Abgestimmt wird, während der Wahl abgeändert wird... das ist unfair allen andern Wahlberechtigenten und Wahlbeteiligten gegenüber und das kanns ja irgendwo nicht sein. --Modgamers 14:37, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Jetzt macht aber mal halblang. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass sich der Autor über eine Qualitätssteigerung freuen würde - dass schon Leute jetzt so überschwänglich abgestimmt haben, kann ich ohnehin nicht nachvollziehen. Ich wollte es im Guten machen, ohne hier überzogen rumzukritisieren, aber anscheinend ist mal Klartext von Nöten: Die Formulierungen sind größtenteils stark verwirrend und sicherlich nicht auf höchstem Niveau. Ich habe beim Lesen mehrmals da gesessen und gedacht: "Hä? Warum steht das hier so und weiter oben anders?" Das kann sicherlich kein exzellenter Artikel sein. Und wie Pandora festgestellt hat, gab es sogar einen inhaltlichen Fehler (schon vor der Korrektur). Also entscheidet euch: Entweder korrigiere ich fertig und alles ist gut oder du setzt es zurück und ich stimme gegen die Exzellenz. Punkt. 14:43, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Das ist auch dein gutes Recht. Aber dann wüsste ich gern was hier für inhaltliche fehler festgestellt wurden... und welche sachen unklar sind? Zumal eine Qualitätssteigerung vielleicht auch in Rücksprache mit dem autor entstehen, welche nicht stattfand. --Modgamers 14:47, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Nochmal: Ich arbeite nicht gegen dich. Ich will den Artikel verbessern und nicht dich kritisieren. Der Fehler bezieht sich wohl auf Isards Klon, aber da musst du Pandora fragen. 14:50, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::@Ben: Das du es in guter Absicht getan hast ist uns hoffentlich allen klar. Aber deine unformulierungen der unverständlichen oder zweideutigen Stellen können leicht zu fehlern führen, weil du die Quelle nicht hast. Mir ist eben die Stelle mit den Droiden aufgefallen. Die Droiden wurden der Sonderstaffel weggenommen, die Piloten haben sie nicht selbst weggeschlossen. Das sind so kleine Fehler, die schnell passieren. Es wäre besser, wenn jemand, der die Quelle hat das umformulieren übernimmt um soetwas zu vermeiden. MfG - Cody 14:52, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Sowas mein ich. Wir können ja gerne unverständliche Stellen sammeln und etwaige inhaltliche Fehler sammeln, und ich setz mich rann und überarbeite den Artikel nochmal.... NACHDEM die Wahl zuende ist... und egal wie sie ausgefallen ist. --Modgamers 15:01, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Wenn Bens Bearbeitungen zu einer besseren Version des Textes führen, dann verstehe ich diese ganze Gerde nicht. Das ist eine Wiki und jeder darf an allem etwas bearbeiten. Ben hat die Quellen nicht, aber wenn Moddi und Ben anständig zusammenarbeiten würden, wäre das überhaupt kein Hindernis für eine Überarbeitung. Ben könnte die Formulierung verbessern und Moddi könnte nochmal den Inhalt prüfen... wo ist das Problem? Ich sehe keines, aber man kann auch alles zu einem Problem machen... Man muss dir wohl nicht erklären, Modgamers, dass es in einer Wiki nicht „meins“ und „deins“ gibt. Die Artikel stehen jedem offen. Du darfst Stolz sein auf deinen Artikel, aber wenn dieser Stolz anderen eine Hürde ist, dann lässt sich das gewiss nicht mit dem Wiki-Prinzip vereinbaren. PS: Und die Wahl ist absolut kein Argument gegen eine Bearbeitung... in der Wahl sollen die Artikel ja gerade verbessert werden. Das ist gewünscht, gewollt und der ganze Daseinszweck der Wahlen und der Auszeichnungen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:07, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Natürlich ist die Wahl ein Argument... wenn die Bearbeitung (in Zusammenarbeit und Rücksprache mit mir) VOR oder NACH der wahl stattfidnen würde, dann wäre das nicht so ein Problem... aber man kann sowas doch nicht WÄHREND einer Wahl machen... . Ihr wisst, das ich nahezu den ganzen Tag in ICQ on bin... aber die einzige sache die kam war Garm VOR der Wahl... Ben ist jetzt afaik auch on... aber von ihm kam irgendwie noch keine Frage "Hey, wie hast du das da gemeint" oder "Es wurde mir über eienn Inhaltlichen fehler berichtet... was meinst du dazu... stimmt das überhaupt." ... nichts der gleichen kam... Ben hat, in gut gemeinter Absicht, einfach draus los gemacht, was zwar sein gutes recht ist... aber es muss dennoch nicht richtig sein, wie Cody eben berichtet hat, auch wenns nur eine kleinigkeit ist. --Modgamers 15:14, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt nicht. Man kann, darf, soll während den Wahlen einen Artikeln verbessern. Ben muss dir über ICQ nichts ankündigen oder erfragen. Lese doch einfach deinen Artikel nach Bens Überarbeitung nochmal durch und prüfe den Inhalt. Das sollte doch möglich sein, um den Artikel Willen. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:20, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Natürlich muss er nicht... es währe aber sinnvoller wenn er das tut und nicht auf eingene Faust sachen berichtigt, die dann wie Cody oben beschriebn hat, dazu führen das der Inhalt des buches Falsch wiedergegeben wird, oder dass vorgewurfen wurde das es einen inhaltlichen Fehler gäbe, der vielelicht keiner ist. Und nein es ist nicht richtig in einer demokratischen Abstimmung das Objekt über das abgestimtm wird, während der abstimmung verändert wird... was soll das den sonst für ne Wahl werden. Hier in der JP ist das noch keine Regel... es sollte aber ansich selbstverständlich sein. Schade das es scheinbar nicht so ist. Ausserdem was soll jetzt die Aufregung... man KANN auch einfach 14 Tage warten.. und dann sieht der Artikel schon ganz anders aus, man MUSS ihn nicht jetzt bearbeiten... --Modgamers 15:30, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS: Eben meintest du noch wir sollen zusammenarbeiten, und dananch schreibst du das Ben nichts erfragen muss... das widerspricht sich irgendwie --Modgamers 15:51, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Hmm, erstmal finde ichs schade, dass jemand meinen Kommentar überschrieben hat... ::Zum Fehler: Ich meine, der Klon wäre schon länger aktiv gewesen... Sie hat ihm nur "kurz" vorher diesen Auftrag gegeben... ::Und jetzt noch zur Korrektur, einige der Sachen die Ben verbessert hat sind nur Kleinigkeiten gewesen über die man ruhig reden (nicht streiten) kann, aber manche Sachen waren vorher wirklich schwer verständlich... Pandora Diskussion 15:57, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) BK'Ja ok... hab ich ja nichts dagegen... aber währe ja net, wenn mans mir vorher sagt, denn auch wenn es kein "mein" und "dein" hier geben soll, bleibe ich ''meinen artikeln verpflichtet und Hege und Pflege sie sie auch später noch... Garm hat mich vor der Wahl angesprochen "hey da istn doofer fehler", hab ich berichtigt... ich mein man kann ja über alles reden.. aber nö es wird einfach mal so gemacht. Dich hab ich mein ich auch in ICQ, also hätte man mich ja auch darauf aufmerksam machen können, und man hätte die dinge so geregelt. Aber nun wird der Inhalt eines Artikels verändert (Wortlaut uns Formulierungen gehören dazu) und teilweise einige SAchen in meinen Augen verschlimmbessert, und irgendwie jeder werkelt da rum und das zerstört doch irgendwie den Artikel wenn da 5 Leute mit 6 Meinungen über "wie forumliere ich gut" dran rum doktern. Wenn ihr meint da sind fehler drin schreibt das bei der WAhl, stimmt mit Contra... mnach 14 tagen überarbeite ich den Artikel und stell ihn erneut zur wahl... warum muss man denn immer alels sofort machen? --Modgamers 16:07, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::Trotz BK hier mein Post: Vielleicht hast du es noch nicht verstanden: Ich WILL, dass der Artikel exzellent wird. Allerdings KANN ich ihm nicht guten Gewissens meine Stimme geben, wenn ich in der Sprache grobe Nachlässigkeiten feststelle. Außerdem ist der von Cody genannte Fehler schon vorher im Artikel gewesen, da es nur hieß, dass die Droiden irgendwo eingeschlossen und nicht gefangengenommen wurden. Und falls du an einer Zusammenarbeit interessiert bist, darfst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Etwaige weitere Fragen kläre ich dann mit dir ab, aber red mir dann nicht rein, wie ich etwas formuliere - sonst werde ich den Artikel zurücksetzen und mit Kontra stimmen. Entweder du nimmst meine Hilfe an oder lässt es - soll mir egal sein. Ich denke, mein Standpunkt ist klar. 16:00, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Du könntest mit Contra stimmen, wegen grober nachlässigkeit... damit hab ich überhaupt kein Problem... aber dann bau nicht selber ausversehen welche ein, oder denke es seien welceh drin, die womöglich nur falsch erkannt wurden... --Modgamers 16:07, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Bei den Sith! Kannst du nicht einmal über deinen Schatten springen und einfach wie andere Leute die Hilfe annehmen? 16:11, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Ich habe so langsam das Gefühl hier geht es immer weniger um den Artikel als vielmehr um die verschiedenen Einstellungen einiger Benutzer. Ganz gleich wann der Artikel besser wird, Hauptsache er wird es und Ben ist dabei dafür zu sorgen. Es ist außderdem nicht das erste Mal, dass ein Artikel noch während der Wahl verändert wird, und bisher hat es meines Wissens nie Stress deswegen gegeben. Gruß Kyle 16:47, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Kyle... hör bitte auf hier irgendwelche unbestätigten vermutungen den Diskussionsteilnehmern zu unterstellen. Außerdem wer garanteirt, dass Ben es auch wirklich besser macht... denn der Artikel war scheinbar für jemanden so gut das er fand er solle Exzellent sein... ab irgendeinen Punkt kann besser schlichtweg ansichtssache sein. Und wie dir scheinbar entgangen ist, geht es darum, dass um die Grundsatzfrage geht ob man nun Artikel bearbeiten soll, während sie zur Wahl stehen. --Modgamers 16:57, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich weiß sehr wohl, was ich rede - falls es das ist worauf du hinauswillst. Dass ein Artikel durch Verbesserungen in der Sprache an Qualität gewinnt, ist ja wohl unbestreitbar, und das ist das mindeste, was Ben vorhat. Wenn er außerdem auch noch für mehr Verständlichkeit sorgt (da scheint es ja ein paar Ungereimtheiten gegeben zu haben) ist es umso besser. Was ich mit dem letzten Teil meines Beitrages sagen wollte bezieht sich außerdem sehr wohl auf diese "Grundsatzfrage" wie du es nennst, da ich damit ausdrücken will, dass ich eine Verbesserung des Artikels noch während der Wahl für unproblematisch halte. Es hat schließlich oft genug etwas gebracht. Gruß Kyle 17:02, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) #Nur weil man es oft gemacht hat, heißt ja nicht das es auch richtig war. Es wurden auch schon oft Menschen getötet, richtig ist das nicht. Es geht halt darum, das wenn man einen Artikel zur Wahl stellt, ist das ein Aufruf über die zur Wahlgestellte Version zu Urteilen. Es ist NICHT ein Aufruf den Artikel nachzubearbeiten, dafür haben wir andere Vorlagen. Und damit der Wahlberechtigte über den artikel richtig Abstimmen kann, muss auch jeder Wähler über das selbe Abstimmen. Stell dir mal vor, du gehst wählen für die Bundestagswahl... nachdem du gewählt hast, aber noch immer Zeit ist seine Stimem abzugeben, stellt sich einfach eine neue Partei zur wahl, die du ansich viel besser findest. Du hast nun nicht mehr die möglichkeit sie zu wählen, ander aber schon. Also hast du unter andern Bedingungen abgestimmt als alle anderne, zumal du dich vorher nur für das geringere Über entschieden hast. Deswegen ist und sollte es Grundsatz jeder wahl sein, dass sie Frei und Gleich ist. Also jeder darf so wählen wie er es für richtig erachtet, und jeder stimmt zu den selben Bedingungen ab... alles andere ist einfach nicht gerecht. Du kannst jetzt sagen, hey man kann hier ja seine meinung ändern, ja dann kann ich dir aber sagen, dass manche dies eben nicht machen (und es ansich nicht in den Regeln steht das man sowas darf), oder nicht wollen. Also muss der Letzte über die selbe Version abstimmen wie der Erste. #Das es zu ungereimtheiten kommen kann, bestreite ich auch nicht, jedoch dann finde ich es unpassend, dass jemand den Artikel korrigiert, der das Buch garnicht hat und somit ansich garnicht weiß, was er denn korrigieren soll. Zusätzlich ist dieser Artikel ja so ziemlich der einzige über dieses Buch und steht somit ziemlich alleine auf einer großen Lichtung. Dennoch ist es NICHT meine Aufgabe in einem Artikel über eine Schlacht das komplette Buch nachzuerzählen--Modgamers 17:16, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Bitte unterlasse diese völlig unpassenden Vergleiche. Ich finde es geschmacklos, diese Angelegenheit mit Morden zu vergleichen. Und aufgrund unserer Regelungen ist auch ein Vergleich mit der Bundestagswahl so weit hergeholt, dass da überhaupt nichts mehr stimmt. Außerdem hat bei unseren Abstimmungen jeder die Gelegenheit, seine Stimme aufgrund der Veränderungen am Artikel zu ändern (wozu haben wir denn sonst "Abwartend"?!). Und wenn ich dich hier richtig verstehe, willst du sagen, dass ich den Artikel nicht korrigieren darf, weil ich das Buch nicht habe? Das ist ja wohl unverschämt - dann dürfte hier ja niemand mehr einen Artikel bearbeiten, wenn er nicht die jeweilige Quelle hat. Nein, komm jetzt erst gar nicht mit einem Verweis auf Typos oder sonstwas an. Ich finde dein Getue ehrlich gesagt ziemlich übertrieben und weder der Jedipedia noch deinem persönlichen Ansehen zuträglich. 17:31, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ich will sagen, dass du Rechtschreibung und grammatik korrigieren darfst, wenn da Fehler auftreten, aber sobald es um Formulierungen geht, wird es schwierig, da jemand der die Quelle nicht hat, nicht weiß in welche richtung er etwas korrigieren soll, da er ansich ja nicht wissen kann wie es der autor und das buch es gemeint haben. Wenn du außerdem hinweise von anderen Benutzern bekommst, die dass Buch haben, und diese dann korrigierst, ist es auch etwas problematisch, da du die angaben ja nicht selber überprüfen kannst, und nicht weißt, ob es wirklich ein Fehler war, oder ob sich der benutzer geirrt hat. ES geht nicht um dich sondern um das grundlegende, dass jemand der die Quelle nicht hat, keine größeren inhaltlichen Dinge eines Artikels berichtigen sollten, da sich fehler einschleichen können, die du nicht (selber) überprüfen kannst. --Modgamers 17:37, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich will mal von mir behaupten, dass ich in der Lage bin, einen Text entsprechend zu deuten. '''Wenn ich allerdings Schwierigkeiten habe, bin ich sicherlich nicht der einzige und der Fehler ist beim Autor zu suchen und nicht beim Korrekturleser... 17:43, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Das bestreite ich ja auch nicht... aber der Korrekturlesen, soltle solche stellen nicht korrigeren dürfen, weil er es ja nicht kann, da ist dann ein Eintrag auf der Disku ganz gut (wie Zam oben) --Modgamers 17:45, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Modgamers! Es ist schlichtweg unverschämt, dass du Benutzer daran hinderst, den Artikel zu verbessern und anderen vorwirfst, ihn zu verschlechtern. Das ist frech und beleidigend! Ich möchte klarstellen, dass Artikel zu jedem Zeitpunkt von jeder Person geändert werden darf – auch wenn der Artikel zu diesem Zeitpunkt in einer Wahl kandidiert. Vergleiche mit Menschenmord und der Bundestagswahl sind unhaltbar und sehr weit hergeholt. Wir sind hier ein völlig unabhängiges Wiki und die Stimmen in der Wahl können nach Belieben wieder zurückgezogen oder geändert werden. Auch wenn Ben die Quelle nicht hat, kann er trotzdem die Formulierungen besser gestalten. Ich habe die Änderung von Ben mal genauer angeschaut und muss sagen, dass seine Version verständlicher ist, auch wenn deine Version nicht schlecht war, Moddi. Aber Ben kann vielleicht besser beurteilen , was unverständlich ist, weil er die Handlung nicht kennt und das vielleicht zum ersten Mal ließt. Du als Experte kannst ja immer noch drüber gehen und korrigieren. Ich verbiete mir so ein undankbares und unverschämtes Verhalten! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:34, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Es wurde eigentlich schon alles gesagt, was ich meine: *a) Wie wäre es, wenn Ben den Artikel überarbeitet und Modgamer guckt nochmal drüber (sowas nennt man Zusammenarbeit) (Little Ani hat das in seinem ersten Beitrag hier viel schöner formuliert). *b) Es geht hier nicht mehr um den Artikel, sondern um eine Grundsatzdiskussion (daher schlage ich vor, ihr zieht mal um). *c) Die Korrekturen, die Ben durchgenommen hat, sind größtenteils wirklich gut und heben den Artikel in seiner sprachlichen Qualität (und wenn etwas so umformuliert wurde, dass es schlichtweg vom Inhaltlichen her falsch ist, dann ist, da ich auch Ben zutraue einen Text richtig verstehen zu können, der Autor des Artikels an diesem Missstand nicht ganz unbeteiligt). Aber das wurde haargenau so auch schon weiter oben erläutert... *d) Ein Artikel darf sehr wohl während seiner Kandidatur verändert werden. Ben war der Meinung, dass der Artikel die Bezeichnung exzellent noch nicht vollständig verdient hatte (was er durch seine Korrektur ja auch bewiesen hat) und wollte verhindern, dass die Wähler auf ein Irrtum hereinfallen, da der Artikel noch besser seien konnte (ich hoffe ich sage da nichts Falsches, Ben). Ich will ihm einfach mal an dieser Stelle gratulieren, da der Artikel so noch besser geworden ist. *e) Was die Sache mit dem Konflikt UC und Exzellent-Kandidatur angeht, so wurden bereits die Regeln von Premia geändert. Das steht also nicht mehr zur Diskussion. Dann wollte ich noch was Persönliches los werden (ich hoffe es ist hier nicht völlig unangebracht): Leute, durch so welche Diskussionen, die doch so einfach zu lösen sind verdirbt ihr Neulingen (wie mir) einfach den Spaß an der Jedipedia. Was spricht um Himmelswillen dagegen, dass Modgamer nochmal über Bens Version drüberschaut und mögliche Fehler korrigiert? Was soll diese ganze Diskussion? Mfg, --das Zamomin 21:35, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Schön und richtig zusammengefasst. Allerdings brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dass das gegen Neulinge geht - solche Diskussionen müssen halt in einer Community geführt werden und das kann leicht mal etwas... hm... ausarten. Allerdings haben wir bisher immer noch Lösungen für unsere Probleme gefunden und damit zur Verbesserung der Jedipedia beigetragen. Und ich bin sicherlich der letzte, der der Jedipedia schaden will! Außerdem bin ich mir sicher, dass wir auch diesen Konflikt zur Zufriedenheit aller lösen können. 21:43, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Es hat uns zwar weitergebracht, aber wenn Diskussionen derart Ausarten, wie du es formuliert hast, dann geht das allen Beteiligten und vielen Unbeteiligten auf den Wecker. An einem Gewissen Punkt der Diskussion sollte man so vernünftig sein und das ganze auf friedliche weise zum Ende bringen und nicht warten, bis irgendwer kommt und ein Ende setzt. MfG - Cody 21:49, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::: Ganz meine Meinung. Mir leuchtet bisher am meisten Anis Meinung ein (und ich verstehe nicht wirklich, welches Argument dagegen spricht). @Ben: Ich meine auch nicht, dass das gegen Neulinge geht, ich finde es nur dumm, dass manche hier in dieser Diskussion auf ihrer Meinung beharren und sich keinen Schritt vor, zurück oder sonst wohin bewegen. Sowas nennt man nicht kooperativ und ohne Kooperativität ist eine gute Wiki nicht möglich... Mfg, --das Zamomin 21:54, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::Schön gesagt Zamomin! Da dies wirklich zu einer Grundsatzdiskussion ausartet, sollte dies entweder als Vorschlag in Jedipedia:Vorschläge oder als Einwand in Jedipedia Diskussion:Kandidaten für Exzellente Artikel weitergeführt werden. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:03, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::Darf ich denn jetzt weiterkorrigieren oder nicht? 22:12, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::Wie wäre es, wenn die Kandidatur jetzt erstmal eingefroren wird, bis Ben mit der Korrektur fertig ist (trau ihm zu, dass das nicht lange dauert). Dann schaut nochmal Modgamer drüber, gibt sein OK (oder auch nicht) und es wird weiter abgestimmt. So kommen wir endlich mal zu einem Ende und allen Seiten wird gerecht (hoffe ich zumindestens). Währeddessen diskutieren wir in den von Little Ani genannten Seiten (verbessert nur in einer davon) über das Grundproblem... Mfg, --das Zamomin 22:24, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) :::::::Ich stimme dem vorübergehenden Abbruch der Wahl vollkommen zu. Ein weiser Vorschlag, der angesichts dieser Diskussion allen Seiten entgegen kommen sollte. Und ja du sollst weiterkorrigieren, Ben! Bild:;-).gif Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:27, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::::::::Unbedingt weiterkorrigieren! Bens Korrekturen haben bisher schon viele Artikel extrem aufgewertet. Danach kann Modgamers gerne nochmal drüberschauen. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:44, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Einige unklare Sätze Hi Modgamers, erst einmal möchte ich dir zu diesem Artikel gratulieren. Großartige Leistung! Nun habe ich beim Korrekturlesen einige Sätze nicht ganz deuten können, wenn du mir hilfst, wie die Sätze gemeint sind, können wir sie bestimmt gemeinsam verbessern: 1. Nun beorderte Ackbar sein Schiff, während es das Feuer auf Krennels Flaggschiff eröffnete, sich auf ihren Eintrittssektor zu bewegen, um den Anschein eines Rückzuges zu erwecken. Ackbars Schiff eröffnete das Feuer auf Krennels Flaggschiff? Wer bewegte sich auf wessen Eintrittssektor? 2. Tycho Celchu meinte zuerst, dass er sich an den Plan halten solle, da ihm aber nahegelegt wurde, dass Isards Einsatzteam nicht erscheinen würde, Corran solle wenigstens Ooryl Qrygg und Nrin Vakil mitnehmen. Den Satz verstehe ich nicht. Wäre nett ihn anders zu formulieren. 3. Da sich die zwei kleinen Frachtschiffe von der Schlacht lösten und in Richtung Planet flogen, sollte eine TIE Staffel auf Abfangkurs geschickt werden. Welcher Planet eigentlich? 4. Ackbar hatte sein Manöver so angelegt, dass die beiden republikanischen ''Victory-Sternzerstörer unter dem Kommando von General Garm Bel Iblis hinter Krennels Einheiten aus dem Hyperraum gezogen wurden und nun freies Schussfeld auf die Emperor's Wisdom und die ungeschützte Steuerbordseite der Reckoning hatte, welche das Schiff zuvor noch von Ackbar abgefand hatte.'' Abgefangen statt abgefand? Es können sich auch gerne andere beteiligen, die mit dem Inhalt vertraut sind. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:58, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Mit dem Planeten wird wohl Ciutric IV gemeint sein. Und "abgefand" muss wohl "abgewandt" heißen. 18:19, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) # Der Plan Ackbars ist ja, aufzutauchen, sich zurückzuziehen, oder zumindest den anschein zu erwecken, damit Krennel sein Abfangsternzerstörer/Abfangkreuzer einsetzt, damit Ackbar wiederum seine Verstärkung rufen kann, die dann durch das Abfangfeld aus dem Hyperraum gezogen wird. Im Buch meint Ackbar... "ja... voll doof, sind ja mehr da als gedacht... feuerfrei aber auch zurückziehen". Satztechnisch ist da ein eingeschobenener Nebensatz der sagt, dass zwar feuerfrei er sich aber zurückzieht... schwer kann nur sein, das ich da etwas mit der Bezeichnung von Schiffen rumgemurkelt hab. Schiffe, oder vielmehr Schiffsnamen sind ja immer weiblich und deshalb hab ich da ihren statt seinen oder so geschrieben. #Ja ok hab scheinbar noch nicht so klar gemacht, das der plan sein sollte, dass die Sonderstaffel sich in die hegemonie einzeckt und dann während des Angriffes den weg freimacht zum gefängnis, damit Isards Team die gefangenen befreit... #Der Artikel heißt Schlacht um Ciutric... #Wie Ben sagte, abgewand. --Modgamers 18:53, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) Ok der 2. von dir angesprochenen Satz ist doof, da ich versucht hab 3 dinge in einen Satz unterzubringen. Dennoch finde ich wirklich das einige Korrekturen echt nicht gut sind. Gerade du Premia, hast einige Sätze die im konjunktiv stehen, ins Perfekt uimgewandelt. Sie sind nun einfacher, ABER da es sich bei denen um indirekte Rede handelte (oder handeln sollte), ist dies sinnfrei, da man ja nicht wissen kann, ob das was die Leute sagen auch stimmt, und auch genau so eintrifft (was ja auch der Grund ist weshalb man Konjunktiv verwendet). Ich könnte die sachen natürlich auch anders hinschreiben, nur sollten Gespräche der Personen und vor allem der Piloten über ihr KOM (nicht COM :P) auch verwertet werden. --Modgamers 08:49, 24. Dez. 2007 (CET) Exzellent-Kandidatur vom Dezember 2007 (gescheitert) * : Mit diesem Artikel hat Moddi bewiesen, was für gute Artikel er schreiben kann. Ausführlich und schön geschrieben klärt der Artikel wunderbar über das finale Schlacht von Isards Rache auf. Ich habe den Text durchkorrigiert und hoffentlich sämtliche Fehlerchen gefunden und nachdem Moddi eine unschöne Wortwiederholung entfernt hat, steht einer Kandidatur nichts mehr im Wege! Ein Super Artikel! Gruß, Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 17:48, 20. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ja, der Artikel ist echt klasse geworden. Unglaublich umfangreich, flüssig geschrieben und schön gegliedert. Meiner Meinung nach uneingeschränkt exzellent. Unglaublich, dass dieser Artikel mit nur einem Edit entstanden ist... wenn nur jeder Edit so wäre Bild:;-).gif --Anakin Skywalker Admin 11:44, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich finde für einen Exzellenten Artikel ist der noch zu kompliziert geschrieben. Auch finde ich ihn viel zu ausführlich. Grade Sachen wie "Krennel erkannte noch, dass seine weiße Uniform sich rot färbte, bevor die Erschütterungsrakete im Inneren des Kommandoturmes explodierte und die Reckoning somit vernichtete." denke ich sind wohl zu ausfürhlich für einen Schlachtbericht... Bis jetzt wäre es noch negativ, aber mal warten, ob sich noch was tut... Pandora Diskussion 18:32, 22. Dez. 2007 (CET) Pandora Diskussion 18:31, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) :was hast du denn gegen Krennel? das ist eine sehr schöne stelle im Buch, und ein passendes Ende. Ausserdem ist zu ausführlich besser als das was du zB. in der Wookieepedia lesen knnast... da würde ich dann doch den Artikel jhier vorziehen. --Modgamers 18:35, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Ich schließe mich Pandoras Meinung an und möchte abwarten, ob wir an der Sprache noch etwas tun können. Gruß, Premia Admin 18:00, 23. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Da ist ja noch ein UC drin. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 17:12, 30. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Tja.... als die Kandidatur Aufgestellt wurde.. war noch kein UC drin, dieses Kam erst während der Wahl, weil es der UC Ersteller, scheinbar nicht abwarten konnte einige Formulierungen zu glätten. --Modgamers 05:48, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) * : Leider hat hier der Autor Steine in den Weg gelegt und eine rechtzeitige Aufbesserung verhindert, damit der Artikel den Status Exzellent erreichen kann. Im jetzigen Zustand fehlt es dem Artikel an sprachlicher Qualität. Ein Beispiel, das deutlich macht, wie wichtig Zusammenarbeit in der Jedipedia ist. Ein kompromissloser Alleingang tut niemandem gut, weder der Jedipedia, noch dem Autoren. Schade. Gruß, Premia Admin 17:51, 1. Jan. 2008 (CET) Zwei Für-''' und '''zwei Gegenstimmen wurden abgegeben, der Artikel hat die Wahl damit nicht bestanden. Kyle 12:37, 3. Jan. 2008 (CET) Lesenswert-Kandidatur vom Januar 2008 (bestanden) * :Ich finde der Artikel ist richtig gut geworden da aber die Exellent-Kanidatur gecheitert war sollte er erstmal Lesenswert werden.--Tobias 22:03, 17. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Gibt es da noch Bilder oder weitere Zitate? Ansonsten ist der Artikel gut. MfG - Cody 13:49, 19. Jan. 2008 (CET) **... wenn es bilder geben würde, währen sie drin -.- --Modgamers 12:01, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) * :Ein schöner Artikel, gut zu lesen, sehr ausführlich ohne abzuschweifen. Wenn jemand doch noch Bilder findet wäre der Artikel noch schöner. MfG - Cody 12:50, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) * :Lesenswert ist er allemal. Pandora Diskussion 17:32, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) * : Es gibt noch Fehler. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenSchwafelrunde? 18:49, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) *Was den bitte für fehler? --Modgamers 17:15, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) * :Boba (FAQ) 19:26, 20. Jan. 2008 (CET) * :Bitte hier ist ein Pro.Vos 17:41, 21. Jan. 2008 (CET) Der Artikel besteht diese Wahl mit fünf Fürstimmen und einer Gegenstimme. Kyle 13:48, 25. Jan. 2008 (CET)